The City of the Lost Heart
by SilverAng
Summary: Takes place after The City of Glass  What would happen if Sebastian came back to life? What if Clary lost some parts of her memory, and forgot who Jace is? And what would Jace do to get the love of his life back? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

hey eveybody! i'm Silver~ and i hope you like the story!

can't wait for CoFA!

P.S: i do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments

The City of the Lost Heart

Clary dragged her feet down the dim corridor of the Institute. It had been a long day of training, and her body was on fire. She sighed, and stopped in front of her room.

She tensed. The door was opened in a small crack. Slowly, she peeked through the crack, and saw nothing but darkness.

_Shit,_ she thought. She didn't have anything; anything to stab with or hit with on her. Not even a stele. Well, since she could fight a little with her bare hands already, she decided it's the time to practice.

Kicking the door open, she charged in her room. There was no one.

The door closed behind her and a hand came around her. Her heat stopped for a beat, horror filled her body as she worked up to a scream. The hand covered her mouth and whoever it was pushed her against the wall.

Clary mumbled through the hand that covered her mouth and tried breaking away. But the person did not let go. Finally, Clary stopped fighting. What was weird was, even though she could felt the person really close to her, she couldn't feel any body heat radiating from the hand or around her.

The hand loosened a little. She looked up, and saw her own eyes in a black pair, cold and unearthly.

"Sebastian?" she gasped trough his hand.

"Hello, dear sister." Sebastian grinned. "Happy to see me again?"

"How…?"

"I'm part demon, little sister. In case you don't know, it means I don't die. I just return to the demon dimension," he explained, a sneer obvious in his eyes.

_And now he's here,_ Clary thought, terrified by the idea of what he had in mind. "Why are you here?" It was hard to maintain the steadiness in her voice.

"I missed you," Sebastian said playfully.

Her anger rose up, burying her fear. "Like hell I'm gonna believe that," she spat.

"What, you don't believe me?" Sebastian exclaimed with fake hurt. "I should be mad at you."

"For what?" Clary scoffed, praying for the hand off her mouth.

"Killing our father," he replied with the of-course tone.

"He was never my father!" Clary shot back. "And I didn't kill him; he got himself killed by…"

But Sebastian just shoved her to the corner. Clary hit the wall and fell. "He didn't! It was all your fault! And…" he thought of something, then said, "of course. How could I ever forget? Jace."

Clary got up. Where was Jace? She hadn't seen him the whole day. Bad thoughts crammed Clary's mind as she tried to think clearly. "H-how did you get here? I mean, in the Institute?"

"Ah-ah…Don't change the subject, and how I got in is not important. What was I talking about? Oh, right. Jace." He grinned like an evil kid who just had the most brilliant idea ever. "How is he?"

"That's none of your business," Clary said coldly. Slowly, she slid toward the door. If she could get out of her room, she might be able to get to someone for help.

Sebastian, who seemed to have read her mind, blocked the door. "Oh, no, little sister. We have a lot to discuss; don't want you running away now, do we?" he leaned on the door.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, causing Sebastian to lose his balance momentarily.

"God, did the door get heavier?" said a annoyed male voice. "What happened to the light? Clary, you asleep?"

Sebastian tensed for a second, then he was suddenly behind Clary, his arm wrapped around her, and something cold and sharp scraped against her throat.

Clary gasped at the same time the light turned on. She blinked a few times, slowly adjusting to the lighting.

Jace stood at the door, dressed in Shadowhunter gear, looking from her to Sebastian.

It was the second time Clary saw Jace look caught off guard.

"Sebastian!" he quickly recovered himself and smiled. "How nice to see you again! I take it that you couldn't forget my handsome face so you come back from hell?"

Clary rolled her eyes despite the fact that a knife was threatening to cut her throat open.

Sebastian smiled, but unlike the sarcastic smile on Jace, it was a cold lift of his lips. "Don't get too proud, angel boy. I think you forgot who's in control here." He pressed the knife harder to Clary's neck. A little stream of blood tickled down her neck. One sudden sharp pain made her suck a breath in.

The smile on Jace's face disappeared. "No, _Jonathan._ I didn't forget. So do your daddy Valentine proud and don't be such a despicable bitch, holding a weak girl as hostage to threaten me."

"Jace!" Clary hissed._ Oh God, he's out'ta his mind._

Sebastian's expression was indifferent. But his voice was. "What I do has nothing to do with Father," he said, a dangerous note in his voice. "I'm taking you don't care what happens to her?" He stabbed in the knife with controlled strength. Clary screamed.

"Clary," Jace called and made a move to run to her, but thought otherwise.

Sebastian pulled out the knife and held it millimeters from her neck. Blood streamed down her pale flesh and the knife. "You are one stupid boy. I wonder why Father chose you."

Jace was trying hard not to let his anger take over. "How did you get in here?"

"Ah, finally getting to the point, I see. I'm not here, dear angel brother."

"Then what…a Projection," Jace said, hit by sudden realization. "But…"

"Valentine." The name jumped out of Clary's mouth, surprising everyone and herself. The memory of Valentine's projection reaching into the Inquisitor's chest in the Angel's Hall floated above their heads.

Sebastian tensed, and then slowly he bent his head down, looking at Clary sideways. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke: "Looks like my little sister has gotten smarter. Prettier, too, if anything."

It was Clary's turn to tense. In fact, Jace did, too. Anger rose in flames in his eyes. "Let go of her," he said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian merely winked at him, bent down more, and with one hand holding her head and one on her waist, kissed Clary.

Clary tried to push him away, but even though he was supposedly only a projection, he was solid as a real flesh and blood.

Jace couldn't take it anymore. He jumped at him, but in the last moment before the two collided, Sebastian let go, stepped back, and disappeared with that annoying smile on his face.

"Goddammit!" Jace swore explosively, and rushed to Clary, who was standing there with the disgusted look on her face. "Clary, are you okay?"

"I think so," she replied, wiping at her lips with one hand and touching her wound at her neck with the other. She was so gonna spit that taste out.

"God, by the Angel, I'm gonna rip that bitch's head off!"

All of a sudden, Clary felt dizzy, like something struck her head hard. She looked at her hands. One had red warm blood on it, the other some sort of black liquid. "Jace…" she let out before everything blacked out.

so~~ did you guys like it?

please comment!

~Silver~


	2. Chapter 2

thanks you guys! loved ur reviews!

sorry it took so ;ong to update, but here it is!

~Silver~

The City of the Lost Heart

Colors swirled around Clary; bright spots of colors. She stood in the center of them, unmoving. Then one black spot of color appeared in front of her. It stretched bigger and bigger, then splashed right into her face.

Clary woke with a scream. Beads of sweat came down her forehead and went into her eyes. She wiped at them with her hands.

"Clary?" a voice beside her said.

Clary rubbed her eyes and focused her sight with some effort. Her head hurts like hell. Light shot into her eyes. "Jace?" she asked, finding him sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking cool but a small sign of worry sent a pang to her heart.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not good." Clary shook her head a little, only to find the pain in her head increased. She gasped and fell on the pillow.

Jace straightened and leaned over her. "Just rest now. Don't get up or do anything." _Stupid,_ Clary was sure that was what Jace was going to say but didn't. She noticed the warning note in his voice.

"What happened," she asked.

"You fainted," Jace said with a blackened face, "after Jonathan disappeared."

"Oh, right." Remembering, she turned away from Jace to hide her blushing face.

There was a moment of silence.

Jace cleared his throat, apparently feeling uncomfortable with the awkwardness. "The black thing you found in your mouth was poison."

"Figured that," she muttered.

"What do you mean…," Jace stopped himself. "Never mind. It's no good for either of us to argue now. Rest, I'll get you some water." He turned to go.

Clary got up and out the bed, sending a shot of pain up her spine and into her head, and caught his hands. "Don't go," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't act so careless."

"Clary…" he turned around and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair like he'd done so many times before. Clary hugged him back. They held it like that for a few seconds before the door burst open.

"Is she okay? Clary?" Simon came into the room with Isabelle behind him, and they stood awkwardly as Clary and Jace parted hurriedly.

"Oh, yeah, she's totally fine," Isabelle scoffed, but what Clary heard was relief in her voice. "Come on, let's go. We don't wanna interrupted the star-crossed lovers now, do we?" She pulled Simon out of the room. Simon pointed a "Call me" sign at Clary and they disappeared in the corridor.

"I should go," Jace said, and leaned down to kiss her. Clary pulled him closer by the collar and parted her lips. They kissed, blushes creeping up their faces. Clary entwined her arms around his neck, and he circled his around her waist.

And unexpectedly, Clary pushed Jace away, with a confused and scared look in her eyes.

"Clary?" Jace called and reached for her.

Clary stepped back and bumped the bed, stumbled a little and sat down. "Who are you? Where is this? What are you doing?"

"What? That's not funny, Clary," Jace said, but couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. Something in her eyes was different. And scary.

A voice sounded behind him. "Wanna meet me outside, dear little angel boy?"

"Sebastian!" Clary called, delighted…. Delighted?

Jace turned, and just caught Sebastian's evil face disappearing. He scowled. "Stay here," he said to Clary, and went out the room, remembering to lock the door. He charged down the corridor, took the stairs down and pushed open the Institute door.

There at the bottom of the Institute stairs stood Sebastian.

"What did you do to her?" Jace moved forward, shouting. But an invisible wall blocked him from going down the stairs. He pounded uselessly at it, frustrated.

Sebastian smiled. "She forgot about all Shadowhunter things," he said.

"Lies! Then how come she remembers you?" _In a bad way;_ Jace didn't say the last part out loud.

"She remembers me as her brother, not a demon," he answered with triumph.

Just then, Clary charged past Jace, through the invisible barrier harmlessly, and into Sebastian's open arms.

"Hello, Clary," Sebastian said, smiling at Jace through the corner of his eyes.

"I thought I heard you inside. Where is this?" Clary asked a little too innocently.

"Clary, don't trust him!" Jace shouted.

"Oh, and by the way, if she remembers anything, one part of her dies. I'll just leave the rest for you to figure out," Sebastian added.

Jace's face had gone remarkably pale. He couldn't trust himself to another word, so he shut up.

"Sebastian, who is he?" Clary asked.

Jace tensed, and looked at Sebastian, secretly hoping that he wouldn't screw it up.

"Oh no, just a friend," he replied, the "friend" said so hard. "See ya, John," he waved at Jace and led Clary away, down the busy streets of Manhattan.

Leaving Jace alone in the twilight.

so~~

do you guys like it?

comment please~


	3. Chapter 3

okok, first of all. Thank all you guys for your suggestions

Clary collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the walk to their house. Sebastian looked down at her from the entrance of her room.

"I'm so tired," Clary yawned. It felt like they'd been walking for hours.

"Rest, then," Sebastian replied, leaning on the door.

"Uh-huh," she murmured, eyes half closed. "Why did we go to that house? It's like…there's a blank spot in my memory that isn't supposed to be there. And why did that blond guy kissed me? Why did he look so upset?"

"You want me to do something about it?" Sebastian grinned, not that Clary could see.

"Hmm…nope. I just want my questions answered. Why were we there?"

"I was visiting some friends, and you…" Sebastian searched for the right words, "ran off."

"Huh…don't quite remember that part but…. What was that guy's name again?" she asked semiconsciously.

"…Jonathan."

"I don't like that name…" she said before she closed her eyes completely. The last thing she saw was that blond hair guy's face.

"Well, this isn't good," Alec said, shaking his head.

"Alec, we all know it's not good!" Isabelle threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"Hold on," Simon said. "So Sebastian poisoned Clary, and it caused her memory to lose. And now she's with him?"

Jace said nothing; he just sat there with hands clasped together.

Alec, Isabelle, and Simon had gathered in the library with Jace, who told them everything that had happened.

"Did you try tracking them?" Alec asked.

"The second they turned around, but I got nothing," Jace replied. "I should have done something yesterday when he showed his dirty face in the Institute."

"God, Jace," Isabelle exclaimed. "How many times do we have to tell you, this is not your fault?"

"Look," Alex cut in before Jace could say anything. "That's not important. We have to find Clary and Sebastian."

Silence.

"Okay," Simon broke the ice, "so Sebastian said something about getting Clary's memory back could kill some part of her. What? What the hell?"

"He probably meant that if she remembers things like Shadowhunters, meaning us, then it'll leave some part of her damaged," Isabelle guessed.

"Is there a cure?" Alec said.

"I'm betting that Sebastian has a cure. But speaking of cure, where's Magnus?" Jace asked.

"I told you he had to meet with this old friend today," Alec replied.

"When's he coming back?"

"Tonight."

"Good, he'll figure some way to get to Clary," Isabelle said cheerfully.

"Hope so," Simon muttered.

"It would be so much easier if Mom and Dad were here." Isabelle sighed.

"Just our luck, they had to go to Idris for this errand right when we need them," Alec agreed.

It was too much for Jace. He stood up.

"No, no, where are you going?" Isabelle blocked him.

"Out of my way, Izzy," Jace said dangerously.

Isabelle took an involuntary step back. "You're not going after Clary blindly."

"I have eyes, they're meant for searching."

"Face it, Jace. You're stuck. You can't find Clary yourself," Simon said.

"You should just wait 'til Magnus comes. Take a nap or something. You haven't close your eyes for one minute since the demon activities downtown before Sebastian appeared," Alec added.

"Fine," Jace said emotionlessly, and walked toward the library door.

"Don't try sneaking out," Alec called after him. "We both know it's not going to work."

Jace just banged the door shut. He smiled in the dim corridor. "Do we, Alec?"

"Do we what?" a voice said to the left of him.

Jace turned, surprise hidden in his usual amused face. "About time, warlock."

"Patience, dear Shadowhunter," Magnus, in his usual spiky hair and shiny costume, said. "In fact…"

"Magnus!" The library door opened and Alec walked out. "You're here!"

"I'm…here," Magnus replied, confused. "What is going on here?"

"Well, this isn't good," Magnus said. The others had told him everything Jace told them. "Demon lord is back."

"Ugh," Isabelle grunted. "Alec said the exact same thing. It is so weird. No offence, but ever since you two started dating, you've been acting the same way. It's creeping me out."

Alec shot her a dirty look.

"Isabelle," Simon sighed. "I don't think that's important at the moment."

"What do you think?" Jace asked as Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Can you track them?"

Magnus looked deep in thought. Finally, he said, "I'll have to try, and I might not even succeed. I'm sure there must be something in the Book of White."

"Do it now," Jace commanded.

"I need to be alone."

So Magnus shooed everyone out of the library.

Simon walked nervously as he approached Clary's "new" house.

Magnus had found her within minutes. Then Jace had insisted to go himself, but Alec told him, with a lot of effort, he couldn't, because he was in the Shadowhunter part of Clary's memory. So instead, Simon came. Jace was pissed.

Simon walked in the yard, and sensed the familiar presence coming from the backyard. He leaped over the fence with one graceful movement. Vampire grace. "Clary?"

The girl sitting on a bench in the middle of a pool of brightly colored flowers looked up from a really thick book. "Simon?" She stood up. "Simon!"

They embraced.

Simon forced himself not to think of what Jace would do if he knew.

"Simon, where are your glasses?" Clary asked.

"You…you don't remember anything, do you?" Simon asked carefully.

"Remember what?"

"Nothing…. What…what are you wearing?" He looked at her pink dress.

"What? A dress, duh. Sebastian got me it." Clary said, and twirl in the dress.

"I…you…" Simon stuttered. Clary never wore dresses except for formal situations.

"Spit it out already," Clary urged.

_Whoa!_ Simon thought. _She never talked to me like that! What did Sebastian do to her?_ "N-never mind." Simon shook his head. "I…uh…got contacts."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah…" Simon said, trying to find a topic. "So, what were you reading?"

"Nothing, just Wuthering Heights."

"Uh…" Simon was dumbfounded. "I thought…I thought you didn't like romance stories."

"What? What are you talking about? You're my best friend! You should know that I love romance stories! They're so good! How can you not know?"

"Uh…must be the contacts. They give me headaches," Simon lied quickly.

"Aw…poor you," Clary said, and hugged Simon, making Simon feel a little uncomfortable.

_Sebastian totally messed her up. Where is he? _"So where's Sebastian?" Simon asked after they redrew.

"I don't know," Clary answered. "I haven't seen him since last night." Her face turned a little confused. "This is weird. I feel like you and Sebastian never met. But how can that be? You were over at my house so often…."

_Shit!_ "No, Sebastian was away for a while before, remember?" Simon made up something hurriedly.

"I think so, but somehow I can't remember. Huh. Whatever," Clary shrugged. "Wanna come in? You haven't been in my house for so long!"

"Um...sure."

so this is a pretty long chapter (for me), just for you guys~~

XDXD

like it?

comment!

~Silver~


	4. Chapter 4

**kaykay here's the next chap**

Jace stood in his bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

A guy with a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and stiff brown hair looked back at him. He sighed and looked down at the sink. A bottle of hair dye stood on the counter.

Jace used his hands to touch his newly dyed hair. He had to do everything he can to change his physical appearance in order to see Clary, but he didn't want to overdo it either.

This morning after Simon left, he went to Isabelle's room and "borrowed" one of her hair dyes, then he took Alec's cap.

Jace went into his room and grabbed the cap, put it over his temporarily dyed hair, and walked out.

"Jace?"

Jace stopped in front of the elevator and turned around. Alec stood from a distance away. "You…your hair! What did you do to it?" He then looked at the cap. "Is that mine?"

Jace said nothing. When the elevator came to a stop behind him, he stepped in.

"Wait!" Alec shouted, running toward him. "Where are you going? You can't go see Clary!"

Jace just shut the doors.

A big house loomed before Jace.

_Oh, perfect, _he thought. _A white petite doll house. Just Clary's favorite._

He walked toward the parkway. _If Simon's not back yet, it means he's either in there with Clary and Sebastian's not there, or he's dead._

Jace went to the backyard, leaped over the fence, and landed on the ground lightly.

Then something caught the corner of his eyes. Jace walked over and picked up a book: _Wuthering Heights._

_Was Clary reading it? If she was, what happened to her then?" _Jace froze at the thought.

"Um…hi?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Slowly, Jace turned around and saw her. God, how he had to restrain himself from running to her and take her in his arms. He was speechless.

"Um, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Clary asked, suspicious.

Jace was shocked for a moment. A pink dress hugged her upper body and came loose as it reached her legs, stopping at her knees; her red hair was tied in a ponytail falling on her shoulder with a blue ribbon. She was looking as beautiful as ever, no, she was looking stunning. But she looked different; _un-_Clary.

Jace exhaled and handed Clary her book. "I believe this is yours?"

Clary blinked once and accepted the book. "Oh, yeah. Thank you. I'm Clary."

"Christopher," Jace nodded, pained by the idea that he couldn't tell her his real name.

"Nice to meet you." Clary smiled. "Are you here for Sebastian?"

Before he could speak, Jace felt a dark presence behind him. He turned—

—and came face to face with Sebastian.

"Well, well ,well. Look what we have here," Sebastian sneered.

"Sebastian!" Clary smiled, and hugged him. "This is Christopher," she looked up and said.

"Oh, really now," Sebastian said sarcastically, and returned Clary's hug. Jace's heart fell.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, nice to meet you, _Christopher_."

"So, you don't know each other?" Clary asked Jace.

"No, I came for Simon," Jace said.

"Oh, God! Simon! I just left him there!" Clary gasped, then ran in the house.

"She is so cute, isn't she?" Sebastian smirked at Jace. "I like her much better this way."

Jace glared at him, his hands twitching toward the dagger inside his sleeves.

Sebastian chuckled, his body completely relaxed. "I wouldn't do that, Shadowhunter."

Jace said nothing.

"Because," Sebastian kept on," if you killed me, which will never happen, what will Clary think? Seeing some stranger fighting her beloved brother. Besides, she might remember something, and we all know what happens after that. And also, I have the antidote. You kill me, you lose Clary forever."

Jace's eyes turned to ice.

"Hey, don't blame me," Sebastian protested. He came forward and he…

"Come on, Simon. There's a friend looking for you." Clary's voice sounded, and Sebastian stopped. He looked at Clary, who came out of the house with Simon behind her, and made a fake smile.

"Hello, Simon," he said.

"Hi," Simon replied, tensed. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same."

Clary looked between them, apparently finding nothing wrong with the tension in their voices, and then toward Jace. "Christopher."

Simon shifted his gaze onto Jace."Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, hiding his fear and anger in his cheerful voice.

"…I have to talk to you," Jace lied.

"Well, this is lovely," Clary said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Chris, you can stay with us. I'll prepare some tea, or coffee. Actually, I can even bake some cookies!"

"Actually, Clary," Sebastian said, with a fake sadness in his eyes. "I can't. I still have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh," said Clary silently. "Well, that's okay. It'll just be us then."

"Um…Clary, sorry, I have to go, too," Simon said, shooting glances at Jace. "Doctor check-up…for my…contacts."

"That's alright, there's still Christopher, right?" Clary looked toward Jace, a note of plead and loneliness in her eyes.

Jace couldn't stand that stare. He looked to Simon. "Yeah, sure, I'll stay."

Simon almost killed him with his glares.

"Welcome to the family, Chris," Clary said with an amazing smile.

"Ha, sure," Sebastian laughed. And with that, he disappeared.

But Clary was looking at Jace, and did not notice the strangeness of his sudden disappearance.

"See you later, Clary," Simon said and left, not forgetting to shoot a warning at Jace.

"Bye!" Clary waved. "Come on," she said, excited, and pulled Jace toward the house.

"I…" Jace was starting to regret agreeing.

"No worries. I don't mind. Besides, I'm kindda lonely in there by myself," she said.

"…Alright."

like it?

no?

comment!

~Silver~


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everybody!**

**XD**

**thank you all for your awsome reviews!**

**and here's the next chap!**

"This is the kitchen," Clary said, walking into a white modern kitchen. There was a white counter, a sink, and a series of wooden cupboards. Jace followed, taking a survey around the room for routes and weapons for times later.

"And," Clary went on, leading Jace down a carpeted corridor, "this is my room."

They went in a purple covered room with a pink princess bed. There was a white desk beside the window. The room was clean of messy clothes and paper. Yet…. "Sorry, my room's kindda messy," Clary said apologetically.

Jace was once again speechless. He couldn't believe what had become of her. He collected himself. "Impressive," he said finally.

"Thank you," Clary replied with a smile.

"So," Jace said, trying to get something interesting out of her, "do you go to school?"

"I'm homeschooled. There's this tutor guy that comes to my house every Wednesday. I don't know why, actually. But I like being homeschooled. I get to spend more time with Sebastian," Clary answered innocently.

Jace felt something burning in him, and his pulse danced on the side of his head. "Well, that's good. I thought you dropped out of school or something. How about your parents?"

Clary's smile dropped. "They're dead."

Jace didn't say anything.

"I don't remember them much anyways. Besides, I have Sebastian and Simon…and now you!" Clary said cheerfully with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Jace wanted to grab her and hold her tight right then. "Why, I guess I'll drop by more often then."

"Well, what about you? Don't you go to school?"

"Yeah, I go to school," Jace lied.

"Huh. Tell me a little about yourself," Clary urged, blinking her eyes.

"Nothing much," he replied briefly, avoiding the question. He walked around.

And stopped at her desk. He picked up a sketchbook.

"Oh, that's my sketchbook," Clary said. "You wanna see?"

"No…" Jace started. _I don't usually let people look at this, _Jace remembered Clary saying. _…it's private._

Clary just flipped to first page. There was a sketch of Simon with glasses on it. "That's Simon." She flipped through the book, showing Jace her drawings. But Jace avoided looking directly at her drawings. Until, suddenly, everything was silent.

"Clary?" Jace asked, worried.

Clary was flipping through the same pages with a confused expression. "I don't remember drawing this…"

There was a drawing of the vampire hotel, a bloody Raphael, and then there was a guy with wings looking down at a ten-story drop. Jace.

"Hey, Clary," Jace called, trying to distract her. He was afraid that Clary might remember something. "Let's have some cookies or something. This is boring."

Clary winced and frowned. She hugged her head and dropped the sketchbook.

"Clary!" Jace held out his hands to steady her.

"I'm fine," Clary pulled up a smile. "I just had a headache. No worries. I'll just have some Advil." She walked out the room.

Clary opened a cupboard in the kitchen and took out a small bottle. She dumped a pill out and grabbed a glass of water. She gulped down the pill. "Sorry," she apologized. "Can you just hold me for a second? I know it's sort of weird for me to ask, but…"

Jace was about to say yes when he stopped himself. He couldn't risk it. She might remember something. "I…no…I think…no." he said stupidly.

Clary looked disappointed. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me." she said again, then her smile returned. "Let's have some cookies!"

It was a real pain seeing her like this.

**sorry if it's kind of short**

**have bunch of tests these days**

**comment?**

**~Silver~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys~~**

**XD**

**sorry i haven't updated for a while~~~**

**so here's the next chap**

**~Silver~**

Jace walked alone down the narrow alley with his shadow stretched long before him in the twilight. He had stayed in Clary's house longer than he planned. She showed every single corner of her house until Jace knew it by heart. They had sat in the garden and talked for God-knows-how-long; but Jace didn't care about what they were talking about, he was just happy to see her, despite the fact that Clary was a completely different person now.

Worried sick and thinking hard, Jace kept on, unaware of his surroundings. _Clary __wa__s messed up, and Sebastian __wa__s responsible._ Knowing that and he couldn't do anything about it angered him. Sebastian couldn't be harmed or killed in any way, for he held the key to Clary's recovery, and that Clary saw him as a beloved brother. Jace scowled at the thought.

He was going to do something alright, but he hadn't figured out what, and that frustrated him.

Before he realized, Jace had arrived at the Institute door. It opened inward smoothly as Jace touched it. He stepped inside—

—and a fist connected to his jaw.

Jace stumbled back at the unexpected attack—but in an instant, he knew.

Another fist flew at Jace, followed by an angry "Son of a bitch!"

Surprisingly, Jace didn't dodge or block. The fist buried itself in Jace's stomach with inhuman strength, making him step back several steps, losing his balance. Hands grabbed his collar before he fell down the stairs and pulled him into hall. The Institute door closed as Jace was knocked to the ground by hard knuckles. Alec's cap fell onto the floor.

"Stop it, Simon!" Isabelle shouted.

Simon pulled Jace up with one hand and pushed him to the wall. "You better have a good reason why I shouldn't beat you up more," he said angrily, his fist clenched.

Jace wiped away the blood on his lips. "Well, it's normal for a boyfriend to visit his girlfriend when she's sick, isn't it?" he said, adding fuel to the flames.

Simon scowled and swung another punch at Jace, but stopped right in front of his nose. "You are such an asshole. Don't you know what could happen if Clary remembers something?"

"Well, no. But…" Jace said as-a-matter-of-factly, but Alec interrupted him.

"Jace, you're not helping. We know you want to see Clary, but you can't risk her losing some part of herself. We're all trying to find a cure, so can't you at least cooperate?"

Jace was silent.

"Come on, let's get you fixed," Isabelle said, taking out her stele.

"No, Izzy," Jace replied, but seemed unsure of the reason.

"Oh, _please. _Are you gonna leave that _again_ to punish yourself? For the Angel's sake, Jace, with a bunch of injuries like that will do you no good finding the cure, or hunting Sebastian down." Isabelle insisted. "Besides, what would Clary think if she sees you like that?"

Silence again.

"Good, now—"

"Dear Shadowhunters and Daylighter, to Clary's room for a second. Thank you," Magnus's voice boomed, cutting off Isabelle's sentence.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Heal yourself later, Jace," she said before following Alec away. Simon glared at him and took off. Jace went last, trailing behind.

"Huh," Magnus raised his eyebrows once he saw Jace. "What happened to your pretty face? No actually, I think I know." He coughed twice. "So…you went to see Clary and Simon got pissed and beat you up pretty bad, eh? Ah…pathetic humans…"

"To the main topic, Magnus," Isabelle urged impatiently. "Why did you call us here?" All of them knew that Magnus went into Clary's room to investigate and find clues, although he rarely turned up with useful things.

"Oh, nothing. It's just because I'm too lazy to get up and walk to the main hall."

Isabelle looked like she wanted to bitch-slap him.

"But I did call you here for a reason. I heard your parents are in Idris, no?"

"So?"

"So—" Magnus started.

"Wait…" Alec cut in. He was looking out the window at the streets below. "Is that…Clary?"

The other four pairs of eyes looked out the window at the same time. A slim but familiar figure stood at the base of the Institute stairs. Clary.

"Give me a minute," Jace said, already heading for the door. But Simon held him back.

"You're not going anywhere, let alone down there with Clary," Simon hissed.

"Oh? So you want her to stand there until suddenly everything clicks and she's lost forever?" Jace asked, unable to maintain his calmness any longer, not with Clary at the brink of something unknown.

Simon glared at him. "You can't go, Jace. You'll kill her!"

Something somewhere in Jace's chest skipped once. _You'll kill her._ "I can't leave her there."

"I'll go," Simon suggested. Jace stared at him.

"Jace, let Simon go," Isabelle agreed.

Jace scowled. "Fine."

Simon relaxed. "Thank you," he muttered and let go of Jace, and turned to leave.

Jace took out something from his back pocket and opened its cap. The others sensed something was wrong; looking in his direction, they gasped. Simon turned around, alarmed. Jace threw the little bottle on him. The liquid inside hit home, and Simon screamed. Holy water.

Jace took off.

Clary wanted to call out to Christopher, but curiosity restrained her voice. She wanted to know where he was heading; and an adventure sounded like a lot of fun.

Christopher walked ahead of her, his long strides making it hard to keep along. He kept his eyes on the ground, as if deep in thought. But he definitely knew where he was going. Clary followed him through a maze of streets, alleys, and something narrower than that.

Christopher exited an alley and turned left. Clary quickly followed. But when she came out into the opening, Christopher was nowhere to be seen. She looked from left to right, and caught a blink of his blue cap in the middle of the people in the rush hour. Clary squeezed through the human bodies, trying to catch up to Christopher. But after a while, she lost sight of him. Clary panicked. She had no idea where she came from or which way to go back. And, just her luck, she forgot her cell phone at home. Unable to call anyone, Clary reached in her pocket, touched the cold metal piece in there, and decided to go in the rough direction Christopher probably went.

After a while, she realized that she was wondering around, blindly following her instincts. Weird thing was something at the back of her head directed her to move from left to right. A headache was building itself as she walked on. Maybe she was tired? Suddenly, she stopped.

Clary realized that she was on the street across from an abandoned cathedral. Shattered windows and faded colors basically made up the outside of the cathedral, along with doors sealed with yellow police tape. Grass grew wildly around the old church. The surrounding was all quiet.

Clary stared at the old, pathetic building. It seemed somewhat familiar. Had she been here before? The only cathedral she remembered going recently was the one where she found herself kissed by that Jonathan guy. Recalling that time, Clary blushed. Her headache grew worse. Well, that cathedral was a modern, majestic building, not like this one…right?

Her hand went to her pocket again. She took out the necklace. It was what led her to follow Christopher in the first place. But now she was lost. With a sigh, Clary rocked on her heels. What was she going to do now? Sebastian had no idea about her whereabouts.

She examined the necklace closely. It was a unique piece of art. It had two gold rings that crisscrossed each other, with a tiny pale blue cylinder-like crystal in the centre. A thin, silver chain connected to the crystal, spearing through the intersection of the two rings. Otherwise the crystal was not connected to anything else. She didn't know how it was possible to make something so complex and elegant, but as an artist, she found herself liking it.

She raised the necklace in the setting sun, admiring its beauty. Rainbow shone on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Clary spun around, putting her hand down, and saw Christopher standing not far away. Relief washed over her. "I was looking for you," she said with a smile. "Lucky me, you found me, or else I'm lost."

"Why?" Christopher asked, bewildered.

"You left your necklace at my house," holding up the necklace, Clary walked over to where Christopher was. "It's not mine, and I have never seen Sebastian with this, so I thought you forgot it. I followed you, but then got lost around here…" She stopped and gaped at his face. "What happened to you?" She reached out a hand to touch his face.

Christopher flinched and stepped back, obviously avoiding any contact.

Clary's hand fell.

Christopher looked away.

"Well, anyway, this is yours right?" Clary held out the necklace with a smile.

Christopher took the necklace. "This is not mine." He handed it back and shook his head, "You should go home."

"But—" Clary looked up from the ground, and her eyes went wide. There was something she hadn't find out moments before. Up close, Christopher looked oddly familiar. Without his cap, she almost recognized him from somewhere, though somehow his hair was weird.

With a little gasp, the face of Jonathan flashed in front of her eyes. The image wavered, then blend in with Christopher's. They looked exactly the same, except for the hair.

Clary took a step back, and stared at him with her mouth open. "I…. Did I…. Have I… seen you before… today?"

Something flashed through Christopher's eyes, and he turned around suddenly. "No, you haven't," his voice was cold, and it sounded like it came from another person.

"I thought—" Pain hit Clary's head so hard it almost knocked her off her feet. She kneeled on the ground with her head in her hands. The necklace dropped to the ground.

"Clary?" hearing her wince, Christopher came down before her, his face blurred. "Are you alright?"

**so~~ do u like it?**

**comment plz~**

"I…" Clary clenched her head as she struggled to speak. "…It's…it's… fine…" she stumbled to her feet with great effort, before she collapsed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS~~**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPdatiNG SOONER, WELL, THE TRUth is, i went on a cruise for spring break, and they didn't have internet, so i couldn't update right away.**

**lol~~ oh right**

**the cliffhanger**

**;)**

"Alec, are you done?" Jace said, poking a spiral pasta on his barely touched plate. "You've been babbling on and on for the past ten minutes straight. Aren't you tired?"

Jace had gone to his room right after he returned to the Institute, doing God-knew-what. Isabelle ordered take-out from this Italian place downtown since it was dinner. Now they sat in the dining room, then Alec started scolding Jace, which Magnus found rather funny, with Alec all emotional and Jace nonchalant.

Alec shut his half-opened mouth in mid-sentence. "You didn't listen to a word, did you?" He narrowed his eyes on Jace.

Isabelle sighed. "Alec, I sort of agree with Jace," she said, receiving a glare of disbelief from Alec. "But," she continued, "Jace, you shouldn't have done that, running out to Clary like…a mad man."

Jace took a sudden interest in his red sauce-dipped pasta, inspecting it this way and that.

"You should've listened to Simon," Isabelle concluded.

"I knew what I was doing," he replied, putting down his fork, having eaten none of the take-out pasta.

"Did you?" Magnus stared at him from across the table. "Then what are you going to do next?"

"Magnus," Jace looked up from his dish, changing the subject, "what were you saying before?"

Magnus blinked at him. "What?" The other two looked at Jace blankly as well.

"Before I went out, in Clary's room, you said you had something to tell us," Jace answered, successfully turning the others' attention elsewhere.

"Oh," Magnus said after a while, recalling. "Yeah."

The other three looked at him expectedly. "Well?" Isabelle urged.

"You might want to pack up, and arrange an entrance to Idris," he said with a grin.

"Why?" Alec frowned at him, along with Isabelle and Jace.

"Because," Magnus paused annoyingly long, "I found a possible source of information that may lead you to Clary's cure in Idris."

Simon stared at the sleeping Clary on the pink bed. A barely noticeable frown furrowed her brows ever so slightly. Her chest heaved rhythmically as she took in slow breathes.

So peaceful…so innocent….

Simon reached to brush a strand of red hair off Clary's face. He stopped midway. This was something Jace would do, not him.

Simon gritted his teeth. _Jace…that bastard threw a bottle of holy water at me!_ It was fortunate that Jace aimed the bottle at his body, not his face. Else, those burns would definitely have rose suspicion. But there were some healing scabs at his neck.

When he saw Clary fainted in Jace's arms, his chest constricted painfully, even though it wasn't beating. He would have punched Jace in the face right then if not for the fact that Jace was holding Clary.

Simon remembered the way Jace looked at Clary: a flash of crestfallen pain in his eyes before his hair shielded them. He remembered Jace's cold voice commanding him to carry Clary home. He remembered the stiff lonely back of Jace as he tramped back into the Institute without a second glance back….

"Um…Simon? Can you not stare at me like that? It looks like you want to dig my heart out or something…it's creeping me out."

A voice pulled Simon out of his memory. He looked down, finding Clary eyeing him curiously. She tried to sit up.

"Oh, hey. You're awake," Simon said, helping her up with a push at her back.

"Yeah, good for me." Clary looked out her bedroom window. "What…it's night already?"

"Yeah, it's about seven."

Clary shifted her gaze onto Simon again. She frowned as she caught that little scab peeking out of his collar. "What happened?" She reached to touch it.

"Oh, nothing. That was from a while back." Simon waved his hands dismissively, blocking her outstretched hand.

"Huh," Clary let out. "How did I get home? I thought I was in front of the church with…Jon…no…"

Simon tensed up at her jumbled memory. _She can't remember…please don't let her remember!_

"Christopher, there we go! That's his name," Clary brightened.

Simon sighed mentally. _If she thinks Jonathan and Christopher are the same person, we're in deep trouble,_ he thought.

Just then, Clary let out a confused sound. "Wait…"

Simon held his breath, unsure what he could do…_should _do.

"How come it's you here, instead of Christopher? I mean, not that I prefer Chris, but he was the one I was with. Where is he?"

"Uh…" Simon knew that when Clary woke up, he'd have to deal with questions like these. But he had no idea how. "Christopher had to go home because his…sister's sick," he made up lamely. "He called me, and I was just wondering in that area anyways, so I carried you home."

"Oh," Clary said. She sounded disappointed. Then, almost immediately, she smiled again.

_She's gotta stop doing that…_Simon thought, _It's so not Clary._

"Well, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much…" Simon replied hesitantly, taken back at the sudden casualty.

"Hmm…do you know where Sebastian is?" Clary looked at him with tilted head. She reminded Simon of those gossipy girls from school.

Simon stood up abruptly. _Shit! Sebastian!_ He'd totally forgot about the demon brother of Clary's who might be home any second. "Uh…Clary, I just remembered my mom said I had to be back at seven thirty, so I better leave now." He started for the door.

"What? Why?" Clary slid off her bed.

Simon stopped and walked to Clary. He gently pushed Clary back on the bed. "Clary, rest," he said. "It's been a long day, and you should get some sleep."

"But I just woke up," she argued stubbornly.

Simon tucked her in the pink sheets. "Well, sleep more." Before he knew what he was doing, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

Clary's eyes went wide. Simon jerked his head back. They both blushed.

_What the hell did I just do?_

"Um…I'll just…um…leave," Simon stuttered, backing toward the door. He bumped the bedside table, stumbled a little, and made it to the door. Clary was staring at him, still in shock. "Uh…see ya…?" Simon said uncertainly.

"Oh, um," Clary shook her head. "See you tomorrow?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll drop by some time," he replied, glad that the awkwardness was somewhat resolved.

Outside the house, Simon trotted down the sidewalk quickly. He kept his head down, but remained casual. He turned on the street that led to his house. Once he melted into the crowd, he relaxed, and raised his head.

Just then, he felt it. The presence of something dark ahead of him. He tensed.

It was heading his way. Simon kept his gaze on the bald head of the man in front of him, pretending that he didn't see Sebastian. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller. Simon tried maintaining his neutral expression. Sebastian didn't show any sign that he noticed Simon.

Their shoulders brushed. That moment seemed to last forever.

Then it was gone.

Even though it was so faint it could've just been his imaginations, Simon heard Sebastian sneer.

"Clary, I'm home."

Someone called, but their voice was slow and muffled as if from a great distance away.

Clary broke away from Christopher. The music and the sounds of joy dimmed around them.

They were outside in a square of some kind. Trees rose high in the centre, with silver lights woven in between. A grand white building stood, barely visible behind the green towers. On the pavement, people were dancing and talking. Moonlight beamed down at them softly, illuminating the fine gowns and suits beautifully. Most of the people were dressed up.

So was Clary. She was in a very pretty silver dress with the skirt reaching the floor. Her hair cascaded down her back, brushing her bare shoulders. On her feet was a pair of silver sandals that matched her outfit.

But Christopher was different. He was wearing weird, dark clothing that looked leathery yet flexible. His blue eyes stood out, shining in his silhouette. His hair looked dark in the faint light.

"What was that?" Clary asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Clary," Christopher reached for her and stared her in the eyes. "Come back."

"What?" she said, confused.

"Come back to us, Clary. You don't belong there in the dark. Wake up," he said, his voice…_desperate._

"What are you talking about, Christopher…"

"Remember," he cut her off, "who am I?"

Clary frowned. "Christopher, what's wrong."

The moon hid behind a cloud. Light faded almost immediately, and the sounds ceased.

"Chris…?" Clary panicked. She couldn't see.

"What's my name?" his voice came, echoing around her.

"That—that's not funny," she choked out, really scared now.

Christopher appeared in front of her. Clary yelped and took a step back. But she calmed when she took him in. He looked different. He had…wings. Yes, stretched behind him with their magnificent gleam were two pure white wings. Clary's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What's my name, Clary?" Christopher asked.

Another figure appeared behind him. The figure looked up. "Clary…" it breathed.

"Si…Simon?" Clary stuttered.

Simon stared at her with bloodshot eyes. There was smoke rising from his hands. He showed his palms. Crosses were seared on them. Simon's mouth was open in a silent painful scream, his face twisted.

"Simon!" Clary cried, starting for him. But Christopher blocked the way.

"What's my name, Clary?" he asked again.

"Get out of my way! I have to save…" before she could finish, she was hit with a sudden familiarity that faded as quickly as it came. A headache was left to haunt her.

"My name…" Christopher echoed.

"Chris…" she stopped, and frowned. "Jonathan?"

This time, more figures popped out behind Christopher one by one. There was a tall black-haired girl with golden whip wrapped around her thin but curvy body, a guy with similar black hair and a bow slung on his shoulders, a spiky-haired guy with what seemed like fireballs in his hands, and so many more. Clary clutched her head as the headache increased dramatically. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Clary…" Christopher's soft voice reached her.

She looked up. The first thing she noticed was his wings were turning red, as if blood was splattered all over it. But then she saw the weird designs snaking up his arms and the base of his neck.

Of course, Clary couldn't possibly miss Christopher's blond hair.

**oops...i just realized it's another cliffhanger..**

**XD im so mean**

**lol**

**i'll try to update, but school is really busy starting now, but i'll try**

**~Silver~**


End file.
